Everyone has Problems
by Mischiefmanaged72
Summary: Everyone has problems. They are all in the Asylum for a reason. Annabeth ran away, Percy is abused, Luke has multiple Personality disorder, Piper is anorexic, Hazel hears voices. Everybody has a story to tell, it just depends if you want to hear it. Percabeth, Thuke, Hazel/Frank, Piper/Jason, Leo/Calypso WARNING : contains some adult themes. rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1- Annabeth

**Hey guys this is Mischiefmanaged72...**

**we would love it if you read our story, considering we worked very hard on it.**

**ok... disclaimer time**

**we do not own the PJO series or the rights to any of the characters. we only own the plot. but every thing else is totally rick riordans.**

**WARNING: contains some themes that are adult. **

**this chappie is fine though**

* * *

ANNABETH POV

_"do you really not give a damn about me?!" I screech at my 'parents'. Although parents are actually supposed to give a bee's knees about their kid, which clearly they are not doing. I mean, sure I understand chores, every kid has them. But I don't understand the rest of their attitude. Looking at your kid like she is a piece of dirt every time she comes into a 20 metre radius of you, tellingly your kid that they are worthless every single damn day, Every time she speaks ignoring her or giving her a look that clearly says ' shut your mouth, stupid girl'. As well as a lot more offences parents are not supposed to act that way towards their kids. well at least that is what I have gathered from watching old reruns of 'The Brady Bunch'. But if that is the case, why do my parents act the way they do towards me? _

_Take now for instance; I have again tried to get a response from my parents. I give them my report to read and they glance at it quickly with looks of boredom written all over their faces. I know my report was bad. I once had excellent reports but my parents would look at the first page and toss them aside. I remember as a small child thrusting my marks under their noses But they did not congratulate me as most loving parents would do. No. They skimmed the report with their eyes and continued their conversation. I now get bad marks at school. I don't believe I am any good any more and besides at school I am teased for being the clever geeky kid.. I don't see the point of trying in school anymore, anyway, even if I did try, I am stupid and worthless and therefore I would never be able to get good grades. This cycle has been repeating itself for years now and I am fed up, angry and feel rejected. School is no fun either, what with all the bullying. When I was smart I got bullied, I am now dumb and I get bullied. I want out of this hell._

_"I could run away from here you know!" I yell hatefully_

_" Oh yeah, Where would you go?" they sneer. " Mount Olympus perhaps? the Underworld maybe? Good luck with that."_

_ For a moment I am stunned. They actually took notice of me! maybe if I keep acting like this they will talk to me, even if it is in anger!_

_"yeah, I am gonna run away, and never come back. I don't have anything to live for here! you have made my life a misery from the time I could talk. and I have had enou-"_

_I am cut off from my little rant as my face suddenly burns. I look at my father (Frederick) in shock. he may ignore me and make my life a hell, but he has never, ever gone so far as to slap me. I am embarrassed to find that my eyes are smarting. I am on the verge of tears. I flip the bird at Frederick and run up to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I pack some of my few possessions in my battered old rucksack; a teddy, a spare change of clothes, my money box, my favourite book Demigods and Monsters-Rick Riordan and finally my small framed photo of the Athena Parthenon. I have always dreamed of visiting it one day but today will not be that day._

_I take a deep breath, look at my room-for which I know will be the last time. I walk out in silence and cringe as the door creaks. I look into the living room where my parents once sat. I don't see them there. I wander absent mindedly into the kitchen and see a piece of paper on the counter. _

_"_ gone out for dinner, behave. we expect the house to be dust-free when we return"

_I feel a surge of anger and tear the paper up. I go into the laundry and fetch the vacuüm cleaner. I open it up and dump the contents on the carpet. I go into my parent room and wrench open there draws look inside and chuck their possession out their open window, where a massive mud pile is...whoops. I return to the kitchen and catch a glance of a sharpie lying on the counter top. I am hit with a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. I pull the lid of and start writing everything I hate about them over the walls. I laugh as I do this, it is so much fun! because I am such a lovely daughter I write " good riddance... love Annabeth :)" _

_I finally pick out some stuff from the kitchen cupboard. A few muesli bars, a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix. I also pull out a knife. You never know when you might need it. I them remember that I need medical items from the bathroom so I walk happily to the bathroom. I open the draw and pick up a bottle of iodine, first aid book, a hair brush, a bandage and some hand sanitizer. _

_I walk out the door finally satisfied. With the sharpie I shoved in my pocket before I write "I cleaned the house for you" on the front door._

_I walk away from the house I had lived in my entire life...and I don't look back. Not once._

That was three months ago. But if I told where I was now you would never believe me.

* * *

**hey**

**this is our first story together, so please take it easy on us. we would really love it if you reviewed or favourite or followed or whatever. we have worked so hard on this story.**

**we will try to update at least once a month, but if we don't it is because we don't attend the same school.**

**sorry if this is a short chappie, we will try to make them longer.**

**so yeah. and if you have any ideas we would love to hear them. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Percy

**Hey girls/guys**

**This is mischiefmanaged72 here. We hope you enjoy this chapter, we worked hard on it.**

**Also we would like to thank all the people who reviewed and favourited and followed. It means so much to us, we are eternally grateful. It gives us an incentive to write longer chapters, and update faster. Thank you. :)**

**WARNING: this chapter has mentions of abuse.**

PERCY'S POV

_I sit in front of the television staring at it but not really seeing. Suddenly a news update captures my eye. It is about that Annabeth girl who ran away. She hasn't been seen since her parents went out to a dinner party. Her parents are plastered across the screen. They start an endless rant about their daughter. Pictures start to flash about and they show her writing all over the wall, possessions lying in mud pile and of her room. Apparently almost unchanged from how it was. The television goes blank. I sigh. I wish I could do what Annabeth did. It is so brave but as much as I would like to do it I know I can't do it. My mother might come back. _

_ It is so hard, you know, living in the place where I are not exactly rich, if you get what i mean. I live in the most scrungiest, dirtiest neighbourhood you will probably come. And by scrungy and dirty i mean that this is the kind of place where drug deals go down, or alcoholics come to drown their sorrows. It is not a nice place._

_I decide that i will go downstairs, I have to get to my job on time; otherwise it's buh-bye the only source of income we get._

_ Yeah, Gabe, my 'stepfather', is a drunk bastard. He doesn't have a job, or if he does get one he only holds it for a few days - and not for the reasons you might think. The only reason he even attempts to get a job is to get social services of his back. And as for my mother? Well... I have no idea. One day she just disappeared. And I haven't seen her since._

_I try to go down the stairs quietly, but freeze when one of the steps creaks. I am so dead. I just hope that he isn't too drunk._

_But of course I forgot the one thing Gabe taught me: Hope is an illusion._

_" Persssssy, M'boy? Where arrre you!" Gabe slurs drunkenly_

_I mentally prepare myself._

_Pain is just a message._

_Pain is just a message_

_Pain is just a message_

_He advanced towards me, beer bottle forgotten, the rage in his eyes evident. He raised his hand, and brought it towards me..._

* * *

_I could feel the bruises blossoming on me. My bones ached and i was still too sore to move. But at least he didnt cut me this time._

_I try to stand up but I can't. Yep that definitely left a bruise and maybe a few broken ribs by the feel of it. I know I cant go into work today so I lie on the floor__ feeling useless. The doorbell rings so I drag myself to the door stand up and try to make sure I don't look like I have just been beaten. I open the door and see a lady smiling at me. _

_"Hello, my name is Connie Smith" She says, "I have just had a report that there has been shouts and screams coming from this house..." she pauses for a bit " this is apartment 21B, right?"_

_I curse under my breath and decide I will tell the truth...well...sort of...maybe not. I go on defensive, it is none of her business what goes on inside of Gabe's apartment!_

_I tell her so, " what's it to you?" _

_Connie doesn't seem ruffled with my bluntness. "well, I am a social Worker...so it is actually my job to stick my nose in other people's business!" she jokes._

_but I am only concentrating on one thing; she is a social Worker? shoot!_

_I try to smile, but I think all I accomplish is a weird kind of grimace. " give us a minute "_

_"of cours-" _

_I am already slamming the door in her face. _

_"Gabe! Gabe, Gabe! where are you?" I conclude that he is not home...good._

_I go back to welcome her in. every step hurts like hell, but I manage not to show any pain, I have had practise._

_"come in Connie" I say, and usher her into the clean living room...well mostly clean._

_I am horrified to see that there is blood on the floor, my blood. I see corrie looking at my blood in horror._

_"oh yeah, we had fish and chips...and well.. I love tomato sauce" I explain and try to shrug, but it hurts too much so I stop._

_"of course" Connie says, looking slightly bemused_

_An awkward silence follows...and I break it by asking if I can get her anything. _

_She replies "a cup of tea would be very nice" _

_Stupid, stupid me! we don't have a cup, let alone tea! I scrounge around in the kitchen and manage to find a chipped cup with a spider inside it. eh, better than nothing. I run the tap and rinse out the spider. I put more water in it. We only have cold so it will have to do. I run my finger along the window and it come back with a sizable amount of dirt. I scrape this into the cup and mix it around with my finger. what? it looks like tea! _

_I walk out of the kitchen and give the "tea" to her. "here you go" I tell her. _

_She gives me a funny look but accepts it anyway and take a sip. Her eyes bulge, her face turns red and she start coughing madly. Honestly the look is almost comical! I choke back a laugh and try to keep a straight face. _

_"What was that?" she chokes out._

_"Homemade tea, Add a bit of dust cold water and essence of spider."_

_"what?!"_

_"Don't you like it? I made it just for you." _

_" Percy? what did I ever do to you?" with an air of calm around her._

_what is wrong with this woman? is she like immune to anger, or something? but then I realise something...I never told her my name._

_"how do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously_

_"uh...well...I looked up your records.." she pauses, and shoots me a look of sympathy " Percy, I know what Gabe is doing to you. it is pretty obvious, what with the bruises covering your face" she reaches out to touch my hand, and I shoot away from her._

_she just wants to hurt me, like Gabe does._

_"don't touch me!" I yell_

_she raises her hand, and I flinch._

_A crashing from bellow bring us back to earth. I realise with a jolt it is Gabe. He yells for me and I scramble over to Connie and whisper to her "You need to get out NOW" _

_Connie looks alarmed but heeds my warning. She is about to get out when Gabe bursts through the door. _

_"shoot, shoot, shoot" I mutter under my breath._

_I move to stand in front of Connie but Gabe knocks me sideways. Gabe continues to hit me and as I cower away from Gabe I shoot Connie a look which clearly says "get out now" Connie shakes her head and waves her phone in the air mouthing "I have called them" _

_I black out but my last thought is "Who is them?"_

* * *

that was 6 months ago, but if I told you where I was now you'd never believe me.

* * *

** hey** **girls and guys,**

**hope you like it, this chappie was a lot longer than our last one.**

**um...we spent ages on this chapter so if you could review we would be ever so grateful. please R&R :)**

**so which characters POV next chappie?**

**Luke, Piper or Hazel, Annabeth, Percy?**

**Mischiefmanaged72 **


End file.
